Eon
by objection234
Summary: Set shortly after the events of "Mark of Athena". The 6 demigods go on a quest to recover their friends from Tartarus. And accompanying them...need you ask? Better than it sounds. New chapter up by end of March.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Naruto.**

A/N: So I just finished "Mark of Athena" and watched one of my old Yu-Gi-Oh recordings. That one episode where Yugi's soul is sealed instead of Yami's. I think its season 5. And, this is what I came up with.

This was co-written with Wade W. Wilson.

- - - (Prologue) - - -

If you were in Rome the day that a massive sinkhole opened in a random parking lot, looked up, and claimed to have seen an enormous **flying** ship with a dragon head on the stem, lugging a giant 50 foot statue of Athena beneath it, you wouldn't have been wrong.

And if you said that on the flying ship, were 6 half-gods and a satyr, trying to stop 2 camps representing Greece and Rome from going to war, while trying to rescue a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena from the depths of hell itself, you still wouldn't be wrong.

But if you thought it'd be easy, well . . .

On board were demigods Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Nico Di Angelo, accompanied by the satyr Gleeson Hedge. Nico nudged Leo and told him to pull up to avoid the tall buildings around.

However, Leo was lost in his thoughts, and did not hear him.

'It's my fault . . . I shouldn't have accepted her help!' he thought, angrily gripping the two controllers.

"Pull up," Nico repeated.

'Now what? Do we go to the House of Hades? Where is it? And what do we do when we get there?' he thought, unaware of the tower approaching rapidly.

"Pull up, pull up!" Nico shouted, getting the others' attention.

'Stupid eioldon. Stupid Gaea! Supid Giants! STUPID EVERYTHI-'

"LEO!"

Said teen snapped out of his thoughts in time to save the ship from being smashed to splinters by crashing into Trajan's Column.

The statue, however, wasn't so lucky.

It had smashed directly into the tower, reducing the tower to rubble. It had started to emit a strange orange-blue glow.

"Valdez! What the hell was that about?!" asked/shouted the satyr.

The others had started to notice the glow.

"That's the least of our worries! Look!" pointed Frank.

The statue's glow had grown blindingly bright, enveloping the Mediterranean below them more blue than ever.

"HIT THE DECK!" shouted Hedge.

A long silence hung over the ship as the Athena Parthenos exploded.

- - - (Eons before . . .) - - -

A 16-year old Naruto Namikaze struggled to free himself, but in the end, it didn't matter. The Gedo statue had been summoned, and Kyuubi was being sucked out.

Naruto's body slumped at the tremendous loss of power, as he receded into his mindscape.

- - - (Mindscape) - - -

Naruto pushed the Kyuubi's human form out of the way, as the man with fox-tails looked on in shock.

"Kit, do you realize what you're doing?"

"Sealing myself in your place?" he responded casually. If not for their current situation, the Kyuubi could have sweat-dropped.

"But-"

"Doing this will stop them from summoning the Ten-tails. And if that'll stop the destruction of this planet, then I'll die in its place."

The demon looked on in shock, before nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you're going to do this, take my chakra. I think you might need it more than I do right now," proposed the fox/man.

"Alright, and Kurama?"

"Yes?"

Tears began to form in the boy's eyes, as Naruto Namikaze ceased to exist.

"Thank you."

- - - (Outside) - - -

Needless to say, as Naruto's body was sealed, nothing happened. No Juubi, no destruction, no nothing. And at the failure of their "master plan", Akatsuki disbanded, and were never heard from again.

And eventually, the Shinobi continent split from its Pangean state, leaving the continents we know today. Humans evolved, losing all knowledge of chakra. And the statue stood there for centuries, gathering dust, until the Greeks found it.

They broke it down, and chiseled it into a statue of Athens' patron goddess, Athena. And eventually, _that_ was lost to history, leaving an ugly spider-woman to guard it. Until, a giant flying ship decided to come out of nowhere and lift the thing up.

And Naruto saw it all through the statue's eyes.

- - - (Present Time: Leo) - - -

Leo screamed as he fell from the sky.

Jason was trying to control the wind, and slow their descent, but to no avail.

And it was clear.

They were going to die.

- - - (Jason) - - -

Falling a thousand feet from a flying air ship was not Jason's idea of fun.

Despite all efforts to slow his falling friends down, there was only so much he could do.

'If only . . . **he** was here . . .'

He shut his eyes, bracing himself for the impact, when he heard someone shout:

"Fuuton: Tengoku no Suteppu!*"

It felt as if time had slowed, to where Jason could barely feel he was falling. Then he realized he wasn't, and was standing on air!

He looked around; his friends were getting back up as well.

On the invisible barrier, was a boy who looked to be about seventeen. He wore an orange and black jacket that was in tatters. He had incredibly spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

The man looked them all over and said:

"I am Naruto Namikaze. And I know how to get your friends back."

- - - (Prologue: Fin) - - -

**So what did you guys think? Please review! Please! It inspires me to make these quicker!**


End file.
